


Bungo Stray Dogs - Headcanons @ Story Ideas

by TheGold3nGamer



Category: Gravity Falls, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai-Typical Suicide Attempts (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai-Typical Suicide References (Bungou Stray Dogs), First Kiss, Gen, HEADCANON!, Headcanon, I shall warn you again, Nakajima Atsushi-centric (Bungou Stray Dogs), Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Role Reversal, Ulternate Universe - Bungo Stray Dogs, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGold3nGamer/pseuds/TheGold3nGamer
Summary: Bungo Stray Dog Headcanons and story ideas. Each chapter will be another universe.Warning: DazaiIf you use any of these, please give me credit in the note section. Thank you! UwU
Relationships: Akutagawa Gin & Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Nakajima Atsushi, Akutagawa Gin & Dazai Osamu & Izumi Kyouka & Nakajima Atsushi, Akutagawa Gin & Nakajima Atsushi, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Armed Detective Agency Ensemble & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Edogawa Ranpo & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Izumi Kyouka & Nakajima Atsushi & Tanizaki Junichirou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Izumi Kyouka & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Kunikida Doppo & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Miyazawa Kenji & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakajima Atsushi & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakajima Atsushi & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakajima Atsushi & Port Mafia Ensemble (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakajima Atsushi & Tanizaki Junichirou & Tanizaki Naomi, Nakajima Atsushi & Tanizaki Junichirou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakajima Atsushi & Tanizaki Naomi, Nakajima Atsushi & Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chuuya and Dazai role-swap

**Chuuya and Dazai role swap.**

-After Oda’s Death, Dazai tried to leave the mafia but failed. He became very loyal afterwords, and got real sadistic.

-After Dazai suddenly became loyal, Chuuya slowly started questioning Mori, leading to him leaving the mafia.

-Chuuya joins the agency after leaving the mafia, due to needing a safe place to be where he can investigate why Dazai changed. 

-Chuuya and Kenji are partners. Why? Well, Chuuya has a soft spot for cute things. 

-Chuuya joins Kunikida for the weretiger hunt due to “the stick being too far in his ass”.

-He runs off due to not getting along with Kunikida, where he see’s a sleeping Atsushi.

-Kunikida questions why Chuuya is dragging a person.

-Chuuya finds out Atsushi is the weretiger and stuffs him into a box, then drags him to the ADA. (“It’s not a kidnapping if you don’t get caught” he says)

-The president tells Chuuya he can’t work with two partners. 

-Whenever Kenji and Atsushi complete a mission, Chuuya rewards them with Ranpo’s snacks. 

-Ranpo hates Chuuya. Chuuya thinks Ranpo is cute. 

-Chuuya isn’t interested in relationships. When he calls another cute, he literally means that. 

-Kyouka gets added to the list. 

-Chuuya seriously considers kidnapping. 

-Chuuya wants to help Dazai get back to normal and escape, he wants to figure out what is wrong with the mafia, he also wants to successfully kidnap the Akutagawa siblings. 

-Chuuya keeps Kenji, Ranpo, Atsushi, and Kyouka away from Dazai due to being afraid that his “ugliness” might spread to them. 

-Dazai is interested in Atsushi’s ability, and wants to run tests on him because “if his ability is to turn fully and partly into a tiger, that doesn’t explain why he can heal himself. It’s almost like he has two abilities”.

-Akutagawa hates Atsushi due to being too innocent.   
  
-The rest is up to you. 


	2. Port Mafia Atsu

**Atsushi was found by the port mafia instead.  
**

-Gin was taking a stroll when she saw a twelve year-old starving to death. 

-This take place during Akutagawa’s first year at the Port Mafia. 

-Oda takes Atsushi, due to not wanting him getting so involved at a young age. 

-Akutagawa and Atsushi secretly hangout together and are best friends. 

-Atsushi is sort of like the house wife of the Port Mafia- always doing the laundry, cleaning, and cooking. 

-Chapters about how each character pissed Atsushi off, and they were traumatized by it 

-Pretty much a crack fic about Astushi’s life in Port Mafia. 


	3. Toilet-Bound Hanako-Kun Au

**Toilet-Bound Hanako-Kun**

Summary:

The classroom door opened. Atsushi peeks nervously at the one who opened it. His face fell when the words they spoke were different then expected. “Really? Out of every person in this school to confess to me, _why did it have to be you?_ ”

They spat hurtful words before leaving a heartbroken Atsushi behind. “Maybe I should…”

-

Dazai frowned looking at yet another girl confessing her “undying feelings” for him. Truth was, like the others, after he rejected her she’d cry for awhile before forgetting about it. 

It was annoying. Thank goodness for the supposedly “Hanako-san” who could grant any wish for the price of anything she found equal. Finally, these girls will leave Dazai alone.

  * When Atsushi went to school, he was always bullied for his two-colored eyes, uneven hair, and lack of family. It started as teasing and became assaulting.



  * He continued on because in person was always kind to him, that was -insert random name here-.



  * When Atsushi tried confessing, the persona admits to hating him and using him. Then goes on a rant on how nobody cares about Atsushi.



  * Atsushi commits self-destruct.



  * Years later, Dazai goes to Hanako to get girls to stop confessing to him.



  * Atsu(Hanako) grants his wish and when he was going to collect his reward(a pickle sandwich), Dazai somehow got Atsushi to accept him as an assistant.



  * Dazai tries to get close to Atsushi, who only wants that sandwich.



  * After awhile, Atsushi notices his own feelings for Dazai. Can it work with his fear of rejection?




	4. Gravity Falls AU

**Bungou Stray Dogs in Gravity Falls**

Summary:

The Pines triplets- Osamu Dazai Pines, Chuuya Nakahara Pines, and Atsushi Nakajima Pines- get sent up to Gravity Falls Oregon to stay with their great uncle, Fukuzawa (or is he?).

  * Pines triplets- Dazai, Chuuya, Atsushi
  *   
Stan- Mori
  *   
Ford- Fukuzawa
  *   
Wendy- Kyouka
  *   
Soos- Kenji
  *   
Candy- Kyouyo
  *   
Grenada- Kunikida
  *   
Deputy Durland- Poe
  *   
Sheriff Blubs- Ranpo
  *   
Pacifica- Fyodor
  *   
Gideon- Shibusawa
  *   
Tyler- Haru
  *   
Lazy Susan- Yosano
  *   
Melody- A Cow
  *   
Shandra Jimenez- Junichiro
  *   
Toby Determined- Naomi
  *   
Blendin- Kaiji
  *   
Jeff- Higuchi
  *   
Old Man McGucket- Hirotsu
  *   
Bill- Akutagawa



  * Chuuya is the master of martial arts. If it exists, he’s got a black belt for it. He spends his free time fighting with Dazai, and taking care of Atsushi who has many bullies. He shows that he cares for Atsushi, and beneath all the bickering, cares about Dazai. The oldest.



  * Dazai is a big flirt who flirts with all girls. He’s dated 37 different girls, and had got back with with ex’s so many times that he’s been through 72 break-ups. Despite this, he cares deeply for his brothers. (There was a time he used to wear bandages over his eye and abuse and harm his brothers. He calls it the dark times) The middle child.



  * Atsushi Always got bullied, but Chuuya fought the bullies off. Kind hearted and too trusting. Has snap mode, and you sure as hell don’t want to be within a 100 mile radius near him when he does. Loves his brother’s deeply, and gets jealous when someone else has their attention. The youngest.



  * Sort of follows the plot. Things get changed to fit their personality. Since there are three of them, things which only happen to Mable or only happen to Dipper DONT exist for them. Whatever incident happens goes to the brother it fits better.




	5. Atsushi's First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranpo needs to spend his time doing better things.

  * In Ranpo's free-time, he secretly watches terrible soap operas and dramas. A secret he'll go to the grave with.
  * One day, he and Atsushi are going on a mission to solve a serial bombing.
  * Stuff happens and Atsushi swallows a bomb and ends up in a lake. The bomb explodes and he heals himself, but he's also sinking.
  * Ranpo goes in to save him (read: Ranpo just wants to show off that Fukuzawa had him start swim lessons the previous month and he's not bad).
  * Atsu isn't breathing.
  * Ranpo remembers the dramas, and gives Atsushi mouth-to-mouth.
  * Ranpo's back locks and the conscious Atsushi and Ranpo are stuck in a position which makes those who walk by think they're making out.
  * Both of their first kiss.
  * Dazai wouldn't stop laughing for a few hours.
  * Never ask Atsushi about his first kiss.




End file.
